<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unspoken by 23smiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540365">Unspoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/23smiles/pseuds/23smiles'>23smiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace!Riza, Ace!Roy, F/M, One Shot, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/23smiles/pseuds/23smiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing needs to be said, and that's the way they like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is stern, capable; a renowned sharpshooter. He is a war hero, charismatic, handsome; the powerful flame alchemist. She is professional, fierce, and unwaveringly loyal to Roy Mustang. He is a shameless flirt, a slacker, and an absolute sucker for Riza Hawkeye. </p><p>While Roy Mustang was known for his womanizing ways, his dedication to his team was second to none. No one got away with looking down, or harming his team. And this went double for his Lieutenant. It was also commonly known that Riza Hawkeye had turned down multiple offers of promotion to stay under the Colonel.</p><p>The rest of the Mustang team received a front row seat to the lighter antics of their Colonel, most of which consisted of him doing his utmost best to turn the head of his Lieutenant. It was a familiar dance around the office where both partners fell effortlessly into their roles. The Colonel would shirk his duties or try to hard to look cool, and like clockwork his Lieutenant was watching his back ready to knock him down a peg. </p><p>But for all their labels, and seemingly mismatched personalities no one could deny the power couple that is the Colonel and his Lieutenant. They had an uncanny ability to finish each other’s sentences, anticipate the other’s thoughts, and even carry on entire non-verbal conversations. It was no wonder the rumors spread. </p><p>Those on the outside raised their eyebrows at their closeness, unable to conceive the idea of absolute loyalty without romantic entanglement. Those closer to the the pair would often smile sadly, cursing the strong anti-fraternization policies that kept the two apart. And yet unbeknownst to the rest of the world, no such angst or pining has ever existed between the two. </p><p>Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang orbited around each other in perfect harmony; a proton and an electron that had collided long ago to form a singular neutron. Many called it love, and eagerly awaited the day they would tie the knot. The Colonel loved his Lieutenant to be sure, and she loved him, but their love transcended the mere need for romantic gestures, or the fleeting satisfaction of lust. Any fantasies of heartfelt confessions were never on the table. And they were ok with that. In fact, they preferred it that way. </p><p>Their love manifested itself in other ways. Whether they were in the office, on a dangerous mission, or alone their gazes were permanently fixed on their vision for the future. They never had any real need to confer with one another, because his goals were hers, and her ambitions were his. The absolute, unquestionable trust and clarity in their shared values created two halves of a whole. Any words of love or devotion were unnecessary because they already knew. </p><p>Everything they did were notes in their song of commitment. The Lieutenant’s dedication in remaining an unrivaled sniper; the Colonel’s cunningly built reputation as a bid for the top; her resolve to watch his back; his proud display of regard for her regardless of the audience; the way she called him on his bullshit, constantly; the way he always turns to her in times of need.</p><p>Others were often confused when trying to apply the normal societal framework to their relationship, but they don’t care. The unspoken promise between the Lieutenant and her Colonel, between the flame alchemist and his sharpshooter, between Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang was their source of strength, love, and life. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unedited and rough.<br/>Ace?Characters...thoughts?<br/>Just had to get this out of my system! x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>